poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series
Join Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends as they travel outside The Island of Sodor and Equestria together and sometimes on their own series, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies and saving the world at the same time. This is a list of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures films. The series is usually created by 76859Thomas, but some other films were to be created by Stuington and Hiatt Grey with different Adventure teams. List of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Mickey's PhilharMagic (Re-upload) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (UK Version)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Dumbo'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Father Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Engine that Could (2011) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Peter Pan'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway (UK Version)'' *''How Twilight Sparkle, Skarloey, and the Toys Saved Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's adventures of Transformers'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Dark of the Moon'' Movies To Be Made by 76859Thomas *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerer of the Magic Kingdom (Special) *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (Prequel) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Hercules'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to Enchanted'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Basil the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Return of Jafar'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle sings Mamma Mia'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chicken Run'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic'' (Disneyland Version) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Cinderella'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Sword in the Stone'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pinocchio'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Tarzan'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fantasia'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Winx Club: the Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Last Unicorn'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to The Road to El Dorado'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's been Spirited Away'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pocahontas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mary Poppins'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Pooh's Hefflalump Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Anastasia'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Thumbelina'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure of Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove'' ' To Be Made by Stuington *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Battleship'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Doogal'' *''The Cutie Mark Crusaders and The Skarloey Engines in Cyberchase'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurrassic Park'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurrassic Park III'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Mummy'' *''Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes'' *Mako's Song Along songs *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' To Be Made by Hiatt Grey *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon: Eevee & Friends'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors from Outer Space'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go to Treasure Planet'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Turbo (2013)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Joins The Nut Job'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Frozen'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pacific Rim'' *Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Paul'' (Censored) *''Umbreon and Espeon: The Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The LEGO Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Black Pearl'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men's Chest'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Discover Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie'' Unknown movies (TBA) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Aristocats'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue '' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Go to Mars '' TV Series To Be Made by 7869Thomas *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles'' Made by skullzproductions *''Thomas and his Friends Meet the Gargoyles'' Made by Hiatt Grey *''Twilight Sparkle Goes Walking with Dinosaurs'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Drake & Josh'' Spin-off Series To Be Made by 76859Thomas *''Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Cool McCool and the Magic Riddle'' *''Heckle and Jeckle meets Bambi'' *''Cool McCool's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Cool McCool's Adventures of The Land Before Time'' To Be Made by skullzproductions *''Thomas' Sing Along Songs Adventures'' To Be Made by Hiatt Grey *''Brian Griffin's Adventures Series'' 'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team: *Thomas the tank engine *Twilight Sparkle *Percy *Pinkie Pie *James *Rarity *Gordon *Rainbow Dash *Henry *Fluttershy *Toby *Applejack *Edward *Emily *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Luke *Spike *Heckle and Jeckle 'Future Members:' *Charlie (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle sings Mamma Mia) *Hiro (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan) *Paxton (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Disneyland Version)) *Cool McCool (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Disneyland Version)) *Shining Armor (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Cinderella) *Princess Cadance (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Cinderella) *Victor (after Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Sword in the Stone) *Kevin (after Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Sword in the Stone) *Princess Irene (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Princess and the Goblin) *Turnip (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Princess and the Goblin) *Curdie (after'' Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Princess and the Goblin'') *Duck (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.) 'The Rough Gang:' *Diesel 10 *Devious Diesel *Discord *Queen Chrysalis 'Futrure Villains Members:' *The College of Crooks (The Owl, the Rattler, Hurricane Harry, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap and his wife Greta Ghoul) *Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) *Prince Froglip 'Voice Cast:' *Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Ferdinand *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Dash *Teresa Gallagher as Emily *Matt Wilkinson as Bash, Charlie and Kevin *Michael Legge as Luke *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Steven Kynmann as Paxton and Duck *David Bedella as Victor *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence *Frank Welker as Heckle and Jeckle *Bob McFadden as Cool McCool *Sally Ann Marsh as Princess Irene *Peter Murray as Curdie *Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 *Kerry Shale as Devious Diesel *John de Lancie as Discord *Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis *Lisa Ortiz as Mars *Eileen Stevens as Jupiter *Marc Thompson as Saturn *Chuck McCann as The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap and Hurricane Harry *Carol Corbett as Greta Ghoul *Rik Mayall as Prince Froglip 'Audio Used from:' *101 Dalmatians *A Goofy Movie *Aladdin *Alice in Wonderland *All Dogs go to Heaven *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel goes West *Anastasia *Asterix conguers America *Balto *Bambi *Basil the Great Mouse Dectective *Batman: The Mask of the Phantom *Beauty and the Beast *Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland *Cats Don't Dance *Chicken Run *Cinderella *Cool McCool (TV Series) *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Dumbo *Enchanted *Fantasia *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Ferngully: The Last rainforest *Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Frozen *Hercules *Hotal Transylvania *Howl's Moving Castle *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 3: Continental Drift *Kronk's New Groove *Lady and the Tramp *Laputa - Castle in the Sky *Legend (1985) *Lilo and Stitch *Mamma Mia *Mary Poppins *Mickey Donald Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Migthy Morphen Power Rangers: The Movie *Mulan *My Little Pony: Equestia Girls *My Little Pony Friendsjip is Magic (TV Series) *Peter Pan *Piglet's Big Movie *Pinocchio *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tide *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Pocahontas *Pokemon - Destiny Deoxys *Pokemon - Jirachi Wishmaker *Pokemon - The Rise of Darkrai *Pokemon 3: Spell of the Unknown *Pokemon 4Ever *Pokemon Heroes *Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns *Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Pokemon: The First Movie *Pokemon: The Movie 2000 *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Quest for Camelot *Return to Neverland *Robin Hood *Rock-A-Doodle *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Singing in the Rain *Sleeping Beauty *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Spirited Away *Stardust *Tangled *Tarzan *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo *The AristoCats *The BFG *The Elm-Chanted Forest *The Emperor's New Groove *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Jungle Book *The Land Before Time *The Last Unicorn *The Lion King *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Magic Riddle *The Magic Roundabout *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Series) *The Pagemaster *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Princess and the Frog *The Princess and the Goblin *The Return of Jafar *The Road to El Dorado *The Secret of Nimh *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Swan Princess *The Sword in the Stone *The Thief and the Cobbler (Arabian Night) (US Version) *The Three Caballeros *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Thomas and Friends CGI Series and Specials *Thumbelina *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tugs (TV Series) *Turbo - A Power Rangers Movie *We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winx Club: The Serect of the Lost Kingdom *Wreck-it Ralph 'Clips used from films/Shows' *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' *''Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails'' *''Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue'' *''Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels'' *''Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'' *''Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway'' *''Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave'' *''Thomas and Friends (CGI Series)'' #Creaky Cranky #The Lion of Sodor #Tickled Pink #Double Trouble #Slippy Sodor #The Early Bird #Play Time #Thomas and the Pigs #Time for a Story #Percy's Parcel #Toby's New Whistle #A Blooming Mess #Thomas and the Runaway Kite #Steamy Sodor #Splish Splash Splosh #The Biggest Present of All #Snow Tracks #Heny's Good Deeds #Buzzy Bees #Hiro Helps out #Thomas' Tall Friend #James in the Dark #Pingy Pongy Pick Up #Charlie and Eddie #Toby and the Whispering Woods #Henry's Health and Safety #Diesel's Special Delivery #Pop Goes Thomas #Victor Says Yes #Thomas in Charge #Being Percy #Merry Winter Wish #Thomas and the Snowman Party #Thomas' Crazy Day #Jumping Jobi Wood #Thomas and Scruff #O the Indignity #Jitters and Japes #Merry Misty Island #Henry's Magic Box #Gordon and Ferdinand #Toby and Bash #Emily and Dash #Percy's New Friends #Edward the Hero #James to the Rescue #Happy Hiro #Up, Up and Away #Henry's Happy Coal #Let it Snow #Surprise, Surprise #Spencer the Grand #Stop that Bus! #Stuck on You #Big Belle #Kevin the Steamie #Wonky Whistle #Percy the Snowman #Tree Trouble #Fiery Flynn #Race to the Rescue #Ol' Wheezy Wobbles #Express Coming Through #Percy and the Monster of Brendam #Ho Ho Snowman #Flash Bang Wallop! #Thomas and the Rubbish Train #Thomas Toots the Crows #Bust My Buffers! #Percy and the Calliope #Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor #Salty's Surprise #Sodor Surprise Day #Emily's Winter Party Special #Muddy Matters #Whiff's Wish #Welcome Stafford #Don't Bother Victor! #Happy Birthday, Sir! #The Christmas Tree Express #Kevin's Cranky Friend #Scruff's Makeover #Wayward Winston #Gordon Runs Dry #Calm Down Caitlin #Steamie Stafford #Henry's Hero #Luke's New Friend #The Switch #Not Now, Charlie! #The Lost Puff #The Thomas Way #The Phantom Express #Percy's Lucky Day #Bill or Ben? #Too Many Fire Engines #No More Mr. Nice Engine #Away from the Sea #Thomas Shortcut #The Smelly Kipper #Gone Fishing #The Afternoon Tea Express #No Snow for Thomas #Frozen Turntable #The Missing Christmas Decorations #Santa's Little Engine # *''My Little Pony: Equestia Girls'' *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (TV Series)'' #Friendship is Magic (The Mare in the Moon) Part 1 #Friendship is Magic (The Elements of Harmony) Part 2 #The Ticket Master #Applebuck Season #Griffon the Brush-Off #Boast Busters #Dragonshy #Look Before You Sleep #Bridle Gossip #Swarm of the Century #Winter Wrap Up #Call of the Cutie #Fall Weather Friends #Suited for Success #Feeling Pinkie Keen #Sonic Rainboom #Stare Master #The Show Stoppers #A Dog and Pony Show #Green isn't you Color #Over a Barrel #A Bird in the Hoof #The Cuite Mark Chronicles #Owl's Well That Ends Well #Party for One #The Best Night Ever #The Return of Harmony Part 1 #The Return of Harmony Part 2 #Lesson Zero #Luna Eclipsed #Sisterhooves Social #The Cutie Pox #May the Best Pet Win #The Myterious Mare Do Well #Sweet and Elite #Secret of my Excess #Hearth's Warming Eve #Family Appreciation Day #Baby Cakes #The Last Roundup #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezzy 6000 #Read it and Weep #Hearts and Hooves Day #A Freind in Deed #Putting Your Hoof Down #It's About Time #Dragon Quest #Hurricane Fluttershy #Ponyville Confidential #MMMystery on the Friendship Express #A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 #A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 #The Crystal Empire Part 1 #The Crystal Empire Part 2 #Too Many Pinkie Pies #One Bad Apple #Magic Duel #Sleepless in Ponyville #Wonderbolts Academy #Apple Family Reunion #Spike at your Service #Keep Calm and Flutter On #Just for Sidekicks #Games Ponies Play #Magical Mystery Cure #Princess Twilight Part 1 #Princess Twilight Part 2 #Castle-Mania #Daring Don't #Flight to the Finish #Power Ponies #Bats! #Rarity Takes Manehattan #Pinkie Apple Pie #Rainbow Falls #Three's a Crowd #Pinkie Pride #Simple Ways #Filli Vanilli #Twilight Time #It's Ain't Easy Being Breezies # *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Fan Made Episode - Double Rainboom'' *''Heckle and Jeckle episodes'' #Uninvited Pests #Happy Goes Lucky #The Intruders #Flying South #Fishing by the Sea #The Super Salesman #Taming the Cat #A Sleepless Night #Out Again, In Again #Free Enterprise #The Power of Thoughts #The Lion Hunt #The Stoways #Dancing Shoes #The Fox Hunt #A Merry Chase #King Tut's Tomb #The Rain Makers #Steeple Jacks #Sno Fun #Rival Romeos #Off to The Opera #House Busters #Moose on the Loose #Movie Madness #Hair Cuts Ups #Pill Peddlers #Ten Pin Terrors #Bargain Daze #Blind Date #Blue Plate Symphony #Cat Trouble #Hula Hula Land #The Hitch Hikers #Gooney Golphers Also See *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team *The Rough Gang *Elements of Harmony *Main Quotes and Scenes for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Category:Freddieholc Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series